


it's good to be bad

by georgiehensley



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, What Have I Done, stay far away from this kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: hades likes to tease.





	it's good to be bad

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just.... really horny for cheyenne!hades. that's it.
> 
> made it a gender-neutral reader so everyone can enjoy. hopefully i am not alone in my hades thirst.

hades likes to tease. he likes to leave a trail of kisses and hickey down your body, across your chest and stomach before jumping down to your calves and thighs. he always pauses right before he reaches the spot where you want him most, causing you to whine and buck your hips up, desperate for friction.

"nuh uh, sweetheart," he says, shaking his head in disapproval. his hands settle against your waist, keeping you pinned there. he presses down, just enough to leave pale bruises against your hips. he knows how much you love being marked. "daddy's setting the pace this time."

(it's a line he uses constantly, though the "daddy" nickname was only added after you let the word slip out once while he was fucking you. he'd grinned wolfishly and begged you to say it again. you happily obliged.)

you groan, your head falling back against the pillows. like always, he smiles. he gently runs a a hand through your hair.

"that's my baby," he says. he sits up and kisses your temple before sliding back down, putting his mouth where you want it most. you cry out in pleasure and your legs flail a little. his hands slide down to keep them still, spreading them just a little bit more for easier access.

you whine as you feel your orgasm building and hades lifts his head. he does this every time, too. you almost should expect it by now, but it still manages to catch you off guard.

"no coming until i'm inside you," he says, unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers, freeing his erection. "got it?"

"yes, daddy." 


End file.
